Following Me
by Kiwitastical
Summary: She's gone now, but she still lives with us. Sometimes I feel like I'm going against Naraku, and she's still there. [InuxKagxKik] Rating just in case.
1. Farewell, Kagome

**Following Me  
by RoS.  
**_I do not own Inuyasha. D:_

Farewell, Kagome.

Shinidamachuu rose to the sky.

"Bad signs . . ." Kagome muttered under her breath. Inuyasha sniffed the sky. It was the same old routine. Kagome didn't even have to nod in his direction anymore, but Inuyasha always made sure to get consent anyway. Kikyou had made herself more obvious and had appeared more often than before. A sign, Kagome knew, but she wanted to ignore it. Though, she wasn't something easily ignored.

"Why do you even ask me anymore? Just go chase her," whispered Kagome. She knew he'd hear. He never missed anything, especially if you were talking about him.

He gave her a look. _Because I know you can't stand it._ But he jumped off anyway. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her to admit to a thing. She was as solid as a rock.

"Going to chase him?" Miroku asked.

"No. I don't think so. Why would I?" she asked. "It only causes more trouble . . . and pain. I'm only going to go if there's real danger. I've learned my lesson. . . ."

"But you love him, dontcha? Isn't that what happens in those movies of yours?"

"Shippou, this . . . it's different. It's not a movie." _But sometimes I wish it was. They always come out perfect in the end. I have a feeling that it's impossible to get a perfect ending out of this. _"A . . . a jewel shard. I sense one near."

"Should we chase it?" asked Sango. "I mean, why ignore it? We're capable without lovesick hanyou."

"Why not?" Kagome said. "It can't be too bad . . . that way." She pointed in the opposite direction Inuyasha had gone. _At least we won't be meeting up._

Kirara transformed, then Sango _boarded _Kirara, Miroku behind. Kagome and Shippou managed to squish on there. "I don't sense an aura, so, it can't be _too_ powerful. . . ."

"Well, we better hope it's not a trick," said Miroku. (A/N: the "cliché" sense just BURNS inside of you, doesn't it? X3) _Thanks a lot, Miroku. Every time you say something like that, WE GET SCREWED. _Kagome sighed as Kirara took off, staring into the sky and wondering . . . what was Inuyasha doing right now? She wanted to know, but knew she was better off not knowing. It could crush her and change everything. Kagome couldn't do that to everyone, as much as she wanted. . . .

"It's getting stronger . . ."

"Which way?" asked Sango.

"We're going the right way," Kagome said. "But we're getting closer, since it's getting stronger."

"Maybe we should prepare," said Miroku. "We can be all planned for our attack."

"How about we drop you and Shippou off," Sango declared, Shippou looking worried. "Then me and Kagome will stay on Kirara and attack from above?" Miroku and Kagome both nodded back and looked down, waiting to see even a hint of youkai anywhere.

**1.o1.o1.o**

_I can't smell Kikyou . . . my only guide are the Shinidamachuu, but where are they taking me? I can't find Kikyou's scent anywhere! _Inuyasha stopped walking. He stopped thinking, for a second.

_What am I saying?_ He found himself stuck in yet another Kikyou-or-Kagome moment. _It took me this long to realize something I've known forever . . . I should be comforting Kagome . . . but I wouldn't have to if I didn't even go. It's too late now, and I'm probably real close to Kikyou now . . . these Shinidamachuu can't go _too_ far, can they?_

He wasn't sure what to do, and maybe it wasn't too late, but Kikyou was probably in her last moments. Naraku was always on Kikyou lookout, so he needed to talk to her as much as he could . . . right?

He didn't know it yet, but Kikyou was not in her last moments.

Kagome was the one who would suffer, this round.

**1.o1.o1.o**

Kagome kept her eyes down, surveying the area, and soon noticed a blue headed figure in the forest. She wiped her eyes, forgetting for a moment what they were looking for.

"Oh Kami . . . we can't go down there, it's—it's—" Wide awake, shocked, for one moment. . . .

"Naraku . . ." whispered Miroku, at once seeing it, and realizing it too. "We've got to turn back, at least find Inuyasha . . . but still, I doubt we're ready for the final battle."

"Why would Naraku be hanging out here, anyway?" said Shippou . . . a bit too loud. Kagome put her hand over Shippou's face. "Shh! Maybe he won't hear us, if we get away in time!"

But Naraku turned to face them.

**1.o1.o1.o**

Kikyou was barely ahead of him dressed in the usual, her hair flowing down. This meeting, it was almost long enough to touch the ground. Inuyasha gawked at first, but revealed himself from the tree when she stared in his direction.

"We meet again?" she murmured into the air. Kikyou's voice never seemed to project itself, she always seemed to whisper or mutter it, but it made way to everyone's ears.

"This time . . . I didn't pick up on your scent," replied Inuyasha, "I had to follow the soul collectors."

"It's a little something . . . _new_, I'm trying. It makes me less obvious to Naraku."

"Oh . . . I just, thought . . . maybe you'd—"

"Died? Like it would matter. I'm already dead, basically," she said, as if it wasn't a big deal. Inuyasha came closer to her as the Shinidamachuu disappeared and went elsewhere. "How's the reincarnation been holding up? Does she even care that you always leave her anymore?"

"You make it sound so horrible, when I come to visit you."

"Well it's not like I can't say I don't _feel_ for her or anything, but really, how is she doing?"

"Fine, I guess."

"You're dense."

"You're starting to sound like Kagome."

"All I'm saying," Kikyou said, coming closer to him this time, "is that she's obviously not excited about you always leaving. Are you blind, or what_? She loves you_. I thought it was obvious."

_She loves you._

_She loves you._

_SHE LOVES YOU._

_Of course I already knew. I knew I was hurting her, but had I ever taken anything into deep thought . . . ? Just as Kikyou tried living, maybe I need to try giving the two of them a break. . . ._

"You know that one day, you'll have to make a decision. And do you know the consequences of that?"

"How am I supposed to decide?"

"Well, if you don't, things could be worse. You won't know until it plays out, and you can't kill everything."

"What are you saying?"

"You always resort to violence . . . but you can't always get rid of your problems like that. . . ." Kikyou sighed and took another step forward. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and brought him into a hug, diving into his shoulder and resting her head there.

"That's just. . . ."

"The youkai part taking over you . . . and once you were going to become human. If I'd asked you that again, would you accept?"

" . . . I really . . . don't . . . know."

Inuyasha and Kikyou heard a scream in the background from far off.

**1.o1.o1.o**

"Kagome!"

"And now you're going to leave me?" murmured Kikyou.

"You're not in any danger, though. . . ." _Just let me go. I have to save Kagome. . . . _"And Kagome's in trouble! I have to go!" He lightly pushed her away, and didn't bother saying goodbye. He jumped off in the direction he'd heard the scream.

_How dare you get yourself in trouble . . . you could die out there!_

"KAGOME!"

"Inuyashaa-eeee!" _Oh Kami. I have to save her._

But the scene ahead of him was not pretty. Kagome was lying against a tree, but no youkai in sight. Sango and the rest surrounded her.

_Am I too late?_

**1.o1.o1.o**

Please leave reviews  Hope it wasn't too cliché D: I swear, I'm not going to magically bring Kagome to life. That's super-cliché. ): Sad, but cliché and not my plan.

Apologies,  
Kiwitastical!


	2. She’s Not Coming Back

**Following Me  
**_I do not own Inuyasha. D:_

She's Not Coming Back.  
In case it wasn't obvious enough, I like writing the word cliché.  
I don't even know why, but I could repeat it for days.  
Cliché, cliché, ramen, cliché, cliché . . .

_Oh Kami . . . Kagome. . . . You can never forgive me for this, it's all my fault . . . I didn't mean for it to happen . . . I couldn't save her. . . ._

'_All cause you're so involved with Kikyou!'_ He imagined Kagome talking to him. 'All you care about is Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou!' but that was not her. Even if she truly did not like the one she was reincarnated from, Kagome never spoke out of line to anyone. Inuyasha even wondered how she managed to say things like that to Naraku, but when she had to, when it came right down to it—Kagome had _spunk_. And lots of it.

_You can't leave me here. . . ._

'_You left me for Kikyou, think I'm going to have any trouble . . . ?'_

His mind was playing games with him. Kagome would never have said anything . . . she barely found it in her to object. Of course, her thoughts were the same, but she was never outright _rude_ about it. . . . And then he realized it. Her thoughts. He was the biggest baka (A/N: -idiot-) on earth. Kagome was dead, because he couldn't save her. And why couldn't he save her?

Because he was with Kikyou.

All this time he'd been thinking_, I never left you_, but in fact . . . _I'd left her mentally._

Inuyasha came to his senses.

"Oh Kami, we're so sorry . . . we . . . I didn't make it in time, so—" He cut Sango off.

"It sure isn't your fault, so stop blaming yourself." In a lower voice he said to himself, "I was too . . . _stupid_ to realize. . . ."

_Kagome._

_I'm sorry._

_Forgive me._

_I've never done this before, but I'm going to beg you for forgiveness. Let me be sorry. Accept my apology. For once I'm listening to you, and you're not even around to _hear it

"Are you okay . . . ?" asked Miroku.

"Do you think I'm okay?"

"Stupid question," he muttered. "Learn to keep quiet."

"_SHUT UP_. Take your own stupid advice then." He gently picked up Kagome, feeling the water rush to his eyes. _No, you idiot. Don't cry, not in front of them. You're half-youkai for Kami's sake, pull yourself together . . . but, Kagome. . . . _"I'm going to be gone for awhile. When I get back, you better have a story prepared for me."

Inuyasha ran off.

He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. But he was bringing Kagome with him, and nobody else would be there.

Just them.

**2.o2.o2.o**

He rested Kagome on a patch of grass, the only sign of comfort near. She was gone, but, he couldn't stop himself from caring. He felt no physical pain, but his mind tortured him with memories of Kagome left over. She was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. Punching rocks this time wouldn't help anything, but he didn't manage to stop the tears from falling.

_It's all my fault._

_It's all my fault._

_But._

_Kikyou?_

_What do I do about her? Just go up to her and say Kagome died? Too rude for me, even. Will Kikyou care that she's dead . . . ? Of course she would! She is a bit down, but she wouldn't be excited about Kagome being gone . . . of course not. Kikyou's heart was made of her old soil but it was pure._

_I've got to tell Kagome's parents._

_Only I can do that._

_I'm the only person left who can go through the well._

**2.o2.o2.o**

"Do you think he's holding up okay . . . ?" asked Sango, a bit worried.

"Rest assured, I'm sure he hasn't gone to extremes, but I doubt he's feeling _okay_ at this time," replied Miroku. "If a lady who were to bear my child died I would—"

"Like we care."

" . . . Right . . ." Miroku did another one of his daydream-ish looks again. "I wonder if Inuyasha and Kagome were ever planning on—"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP, PERVERT!" Sango yelled harshly. She was majorly red in the face but used her Hiraikotsu to knock him on the head again. "Oh dang. . . ."

"What is it?" asked Shippou in worry.

"He's going to have to tell Kagome's parents. He's the only one who can pass through the well."

**2.o2.o2.o**

"Kami—this is all my fault." _I can't get that out of my head. It's all my fault. If only I had been there for her. All my fault, all my fault. I can't stop thinking it. _"And I . . . I'm so stupid . . . I never even . . . but I never wanted to . . . oh, Kami."

_Kagome. You are not leaving me._

_Come back._

**2.o2.o2.o**

_And he just runs off without a goodbye? Doesn't even come back when he's finished killing?_

Kikyou waited at the same spot for Inuyasha return. Stayed there, and waited. Was he even coming back? What did this mean? It might mean she had to figure it out by herself. Kikyou wasn't into waiting, so she went off on her own to find Inuyasha—wherever he was.

**2.o2.o2.o**

"My Kami." (A/N: Another great word. Kami is like the Japanese God. ;O)

Inuyasha didn't know what to do.

Part of him denied the entire thing. It wasn't real. He was just joking with himself. But the other side knew the had really happened, and didn't know what to do at all. _You're not gone, you can't be._

_You've managed to get out of other things before._

_Why can't you get out of this?_

**2.o2.o2.o**

_Hmph . . . where is that Inuyasha?_

"Go find him, for me. Inuyasha," she commanded towards her Shinidamachuu. They obeyed with blinding lights. "Be good for Kikyou. . . ."

_I'll find you._

_Maybe you think you can get away—or is something really going on?_

_Either way, I will know soon enough._

Kikyou sat on a large boulder next to a tree nearby and awaited the Shinidamachuu's return.

**2.o2.o2.o**

"Get out of here, you little collectors," said Inuyasha angrily, seeing the Shinidamachuu flock everywhere. "You can't take her soul. Kagome's soul is to be left _untouched_!"

The beasts left, but returned later . . . with Kikyou.

"How recent did this event occur?"

" . . . Just now . . . I don't—I don't know the details . . . I know, it's . . . you're going to have to understand, Kikyou. You know how it is, you help me through some of it . . . I can't believe I'm going to say this, but _I need your help_."

Mr. High and Mighty was asking for Kikyou's help.

Kikyou, of all people was the one he wanted to help him.

"If you're expecting me to save her . . . again . . . I can't."

"Why not?"

" . . . She's gone. She's just gone, Inuyasha. And she's not coming back."

**2.o2.o2.o**

CLICHÉ!

Right?  
Oh well.  
Like I WANT it to be cliché, right?  
Hahah.  
Cliché.

:D


	3. Closed Door To The Well

**Following Me  
**_I do not own Inuyasha. D:_

Closed Door To The Well  
(also known as "Naraku's Cursed Spell")  
RAMEN! CLICHÉ!

_Oh Kami._

_I can't deal with this._

_Not right now._

"I must be so out of line to ask you this, Kikyou . . . but please, keep Miroku and Sango occupied for awhile . . . I can't go back, not yet anyway. Please do me this favor."

_For what reason? So you can leave me? So I can become the new detector, and nothing more . . . ? Am I just your little toy, your messenger, your servant? Act all you want, give me the attention you think I need, it won't work on me. I'm solid, I'm not as gullible as some._

_But you need . . . you need someone._

_Because the one that was around you—24/7—is gone._

"I'll keep them company."

_That's all I can offer._

_You screwed me over once . . . I'm not letting it happen again, no matter what._

_But that doesn't mean I can just abandon you when you need me the most. . . ._

_Why? I always want him to want me, to love ME, and when he does—it is not satisfying. What is so wrong?_

**3.o3.o3.o**

_Don't break. _

Inuyasha neared the sacred well he'd traveled through so many times. He continued to tell himself not to break, continue on, get it done. If he didn't tell her parents . . . who knows what would happen. Yes, the situation was bad, but without his cooperation with _himself_, nobody would ever get through this disaster.

_Keep yourself together. . . ._

_But, Kami . . . I miss her already. I . . . I missed her before she was even gone._

_Just . . . jump in. Go for it!_

Inuyasha closed his eyes and jumped off the edge of the well.

_Thud._

_What was that? Surely not me . . . of course I can still get through the well, what am I thinking?_

But he was wrong. Inuyasha looked down only to see that he was still, in fact, staring at dirt. Kagome's bloody body got soaked in the rain and his tears. Now what was he to do? Have a stupid funeral? _There's no way. I am not having a funeral for her._

_But . . . I can't just leave her. So what do I do?_

_I guess we're having a funeral._

He was going to jump out and find the gang again, but things did not go as planned. A horrible pain struck his back. He thought he could take anything but for some reason, this really, really hurt. As if he was a hurt dog he whimpered in the rain and bent over from the pain.

"Ack . . . "

He absorbed it enough to take the time to gently set her down, but immediately afterwards he dropped and lay on the ground. Every time the pain came back he struggled a little and tried to contain himself from screaming.

_What is this?_

_I've never felt like this before._

**3.o3.o3.o**

"Kagura."

"_What_ do you need me for _now_?" she mumbled under her breath. The constant calling had gotten annoying but she didn't make it clear, seeing as Naraku would crush her if he heard.

"It's starting, it worked. Go get him while he's down," Naraku muttered, like the evil demon he was. "Finish him off. Inuyasha's at his last point right now—go kill him for me. If he's so easy a target right now, why should I do the work?" Kagura spat at him in her mind but nodded in reality.

_We'll see who gets the last laugh when I let him go, Naraku . . . give me the time and your plan will fail miserably._

_To do so I'll need to make sure Kanna doesn't get in my way._

For a moment she stood against a wall only an inch away from the entrance to the room where Naraku was. She listened to him talk to himself for a minute before exiting.

"After successfully killing that girl . . . this might finally end."

**3.o3.o3.o**

Sorry about my major delay—first my Shift Key went out, then I GOT BUSY

And OMG IM SO SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, but I really wanted to get it up just so you didn't think I was dead. xD My apologies BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE QUICKER! –anime thumbs up- ;D

And since I KNOW I'll be a retard and make all of my chapters short, I'll make this like 76 chapters long. Okie? 3

-Kiwitastical


	4. Betrayal

**Following Me  
**_I do not own Inuyasha. D:_

Betrayal  
OMG!

_Naraku_. "We'll see . . . who can really pull this off." _I'm being held prisoner by you, you can easily stop me from existing—but I'd rather be dead than _your_ slave._ Kagura exited the main building where Naraku was currently located and spotted a man—prisoner, obviously—outside fixing up some weapons.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice cold.

"P-prisoner—s-slave, m'am. . . ."

"Save the formal talk. Where did Kanna go?"

"The o-one who shows no e-emotions . . . ?" he stuttered.

"Her."

"S-she just left . . . to the river. . . ." he pointed to his right and added, "I saw her leave and f-followed her, because last time I didn't pay attention to where someone was going—Naraku—he, he—"

"I'm not here to listen to you blab," Kagura said, stopping his sentence. "I know what I need. And leave Naraku, now. I'm telling you this as someone who's been prisoner to him for a long time—anything, especially death, is better than serving him. Go kill yourself."

The man stared at her, his face confused. "O-kay. . . ." he whispered, but continued on with his work.

_Idiot._

Kagura decided to take the long route. She put her face up to her face and walked off, to go find Kanna.

**4.o4.o4.o**

"What do you think Inuyasha is doing!" Shippou exclaimed. "Goodness, I know his _woman_ died and all, but how long does it take for him to tell her family she's gone?" Both Miroku and Sango stared at him coldly, and with tears in their eyes.

"You just haven't really accepted it yet," said Miroku.

"Trust us, you'll be in tears for years once you finally get used to it," Sango muttered. Kirara nudged her nicely and meowed quietly—she tried to be comforting but didn't succeed. Sango rubbed her eyes. "I really do hope . . . he doesn't take in Kikyou with open arms. . . ."

"Why do you say that?" asked Miroku.

"I mean . . . if he really thinks about it, and he chooses Kikyou—so be it. But at least be comforting for Kagome . . . if he is incapable of realizing what she feels, he really must be the biggest idiot! Well, next to Naraku, I suppose."

"So you do or you _don't_ like me?"

Shippou gasped and Miroku yelled. "Kikyou! Kikyou!"

"Get your friend Sango to reply to me—truly, do you like me or do you hate me?"

"I—I don't think either . . . what I was saying is not that you're bad, but rather Inuyasha . . . I don't see how he could take in someone else—basically Kagome's _rival_—right after she's gone—with open arms—and be okay with it. It's not that I'm being rude to you, it's him being rude to Kagome.

But . . . I probably—s-shouldn't mention her and the relationship . . . in front of you. . . ."

"Do you really think I care?" Kikyou crossed her arms and shut her eyes as if Inuyasha didn't faze her anymore. "H-he told me to come and keep you company, 'cause he was going to take the reincarnation to her family and everything. So, fine then! Bother with her . . ."

"Kikyou, you're acting really (A/N: I want really badly to write "OOC!" but of course, the characters wouldn't exactly _say_ OOC . . .) strange . . . and just not yourself," Miroku said. "I'm not going to treat you any different. I never thought you disliked Kagome, even when it involved Inuyasha, so what's with you right now? You've never felt so _hateful_ towards her before."

She opened her eyes and stared at the monk who had _dared_ to step up to her. Kikyou uncrossed her arms and sighed. "I don't hate, dislike, loathe, or anything Kagome. But it insults me that whatever it is that exists up there could do something to ruin my entire life. I don't hate the people but I hate the outwardly person who has controlled them and made them not only make a reincarnation of me but to have a vile being such as Naraku trick me and Inuyasha in the first place!

And even if nothing had happened with Naraku coming between us, Kagome might not have even traveled into this world. If she had, though . . . she wouldn't really mean anything . . . me and Inuyasha would have been inseparable by then. He would have turned human _just for me_, and we'd be happy together.

So you tell me why fate decided to pay me a visit—and make it an ugly one."

**4.o4.o4.o**

_I'm so sorry Kagome._

_I promised you._

_I promised I'd never let anyone hurt you._

…

…_But I was doing it anyway, wasn't I…? _(AN: My PC died so I'm done with the . . . periods (like it is in real published books) and letting it do it's own thing now) _I hurt you…and I was too stupid to notice. Every time I went to go see Kikyou…_

_Those looks._

_They weren't out of pity, were they…?_

"Inuyasha."

He rolled over to face Kagura. "I don't want a fight right now."

"I was sent to kill you…but instead. I want you to take Kagome, and recover. Stay in hiding with your friends…and finally kill Naraku. I'm done being his slave…I'd rather be dead. So kill him—fulfill your mission," she said, "and do a favor for me…. I want him gone."

"W-will you be killed…right away?" Inuyasha asked. "Wouldn't Kanna be telling him now what you're doing? With her mirror?"

"I…I got rid of her…she's probably better now anyway. Anything is better than being a slave…especially to Naraku."

"I'd try and save you if I knew it wasn't hopeless, seeing as he's got control of your heart."

"As soon as he figures it out, my heart will be stopped. Which should be soon, when I return and he notices you aren't gone, I'll be gone." She didn't look upset, but rather, glad. Kagura would be free…even though it would cost her life. "I must leave, I've got one more stop to make before being killed."

Inuyasha struggled to stand and said, "Good luck to you…"

_Did that really happen?_

_Kagura's really…leaving?_

**4.o4.o4.o**

"Where am I…?"

"…You're…out of the normal world, now."

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

Midoriko appeared before Kagome, in nowhere. Nothing. Pure…black.

"Mido…riko?"

"That's right. You're dead…we both are. This…is where the mikos go."

"Are there any more…than just us?"

"No. We're the only ones…well…except Kikyou…but now that she's back in the world, it's just us two."

Kagome fell to the un-seeable ground. Tears flowed out like a river. She had never cried this hard before, and it certainly never started so quickly. So she was gone…but what of Inuyasha?"

In-between sobs she talked to Midoriko. "H-h…ow's…where's Inuyasha…? I want to know everything…."

"He's….Why don't you take a look for yourself?"

Midoriko held out a mirror, like one you'd use your fixing your makeup or brushing your hair, and in it was Inuyasha.

"Oh my—Inuyasha….INUYASHA…!"

"You can scream all you want…but he's unreachable…."

**4.o4.o4.o**

As you may or may not have noticed, I've added previews and recaps for chapters. :0  
BTW MY WEBSITE IS UP…not finished but up, AND ITS ABOUT ANIMEWOOT. So, Inuyasha is included of course :3

My summary sucks, but I reread it after a few days of completing it and it's stupidity makes me laugh. Maybe you will laugh too. :o

YAY IT'S A LONG CHAPTER WOOT –PARTIES-  
-end personal note-

**In the next chapter**: _"We can only—"  
She seemed to disappear, like dust blowing in the wind. "—K-Kagura!"_

_She was gone._

_.00o0o00._

"_You're kidding me….But—no—someone has to help him, or else…he'll just…sit there…and…he'll die there…please, just let me go out there and save him!"  
"Kagome, I want to. But it's just impossible with the Shikon no Tama in pieces. For us to have any kinds of power, it would need to be whole. And even so, you couldn't be brought back to life unless you actually _used_ it."_


	5. Just Once

**Following Me  
**_I do not own Inuyasha. D:_

…Just once…  
umhai this chap sucks.  
btw ty everyone for reading it. –luffies- :B

"Somebody has to save him…!" Kagome's tears seemed to splash on the ground like bombs, setting off earthquakes…_Inuyasha. I-I have to do…something…! Anything…._

"Stop thinking and wasting your time! You can't get back." Midoriko's voice sounded fed up—yet, Kagome could find sadness deep inside it.

"You're kidding me….But—no—someone has to help him, or else…he'll just…sit there…and…he'll die there…please, just let me go out there and save him!"

"Kagome, I want to. But it's just impossible with the Shikon no Tama in pieces. For us to have any kinds of power, it would need to be whole. And even so, you couldn't be brought back to life unless you actually _used_ it."

"N-no…I, Inuyasha…!"

Time seemed to stop.

A tear slowly fell and loudly splashed on the ground.

Kagome's body became engulfed in spiritual—miko—power.

_What is going on!_

**5.o5.o5.o**

"Ugh…Inuyasha…."

"Kagome!" he flipped and panicked, but picked up her once lifeless body. Was…was Kagome really alive? "Kagome…?"

"I don't know how long I'll be here—or, how I even got here...—I don't have the time to explain though. But, please—collect the entire Shikon with Kikyou, and kill Naraku…please….

_Avenge me_!"

"Naraku is the one who killed you!"

"Yes…and…I really, really want to keep this…," she rubbed her hand against Inuyasha's rosary. "Set me down and stand me up so I can remove it." Inuyasha let down his arm and freed her legs but held her up by the waist with the other.

Kagome removed the rosary and put it around her own neck. "I don't know what it will do to me—or if you can sit me—but I want to keep it. And I don't want to lose it."

"Kagome…"

She stepped in to go for a kiss….

And fell.

"Kagome!"

_Oh, you…! You told me you didn't know how much time you had. Kagome…I'll complete the jewel and I'll avenge you, but…what will have come by the time the jewel is finished? Will I resurrect you…like I plan…or will something else happen…?_

_I feel so empty without the rosary…._

_And…I wanted…I wanted to know how your lips felt for a second time._

**5.o5.o5.o**

"Sesshoumaru."

"Hmm. Kagura."

Kagura brought her fan down from her face and stepped closer to Sesshoumaru. He made no moves at all but kept an eye on her. "What brings you here…?"

"I'm leaving Naraku…I'm not going to be a prisoner anymore. So he'll kill me…but I wanted to say good-bye first. I wouldn't be able to go without telling you."

"Tell me what?"

"Uhu…Sesshoumaru…_sama…_you may not pay any attention to anything that you do not wish in killing for your own profit, but I—I am a human on the inside…I don't care what has been done to me. I can feel things, and I love you, Sesshoumaru. You probably don't even like me, but I—…I'm not like that."

"So you have only come in wish to reveal your feelings to me?"

"Why yes, I have. Because even if you think I'm horrible—I'm going to be gone soon anyway, so….It wouldn't make any difference."

"Not like I can do anything…."

"We can only—"

She seemed to disappear, like dust blowing in the wind.

"—_K-Kagura!"_

She was gone.

_Those few minutes with you, Sesshoumaru…I may not have full knowledge of what you intend or what you feel…or what you think. But I got a chance to see you before I was removed from this world, and that—that…it's a great feeling._

_As an enemy I have made horrible assumptions against many people…._

_But to Kagome and Kikyou in particular—now I know how they feel…._

**5.o5.o5.o**

"You're lucky I saved you!" Midoriko scolded Kagome.

"What? I wanted to be there—"

"You wouldn't know anything about what happens here! If you had stayed there for too long, something…really horrible would've happened. I don't even want to tell you…it would devastate you that you'd gotten so close to doing that." Kagome looked at her. _Are you a mind reader or something—?_ "I know how you are…."

"It would—but I want to know anyway…because…I'm probably—safer, that way…."

Midoriko sighed. "You probably would've screwed up time, so you'd just be trapped there…but nobody would actually know. Your world would be exactly like theirs, but in reality, you wouldn't exist to them. Sounds nice, doesn't it? Because even if you aren't really there you think you are? With Inuyasha?" Kagome nodded. "Of course it does. But no. Slowly, the world would become nothing like you want it. It would get worse and worse until it was the exact opposite of what you wanted.

Inuyasha would be a full youkai. And I don't even mean Joukasareta.

All of your friends would probably either get slain by him or Naraku, and they'd hate you until they were slain.

Who knows what else…but you'd be screwed.

However it does amaze me that you managed to get there in the first place."

_Does this mean she's even more powerful than _me_—?_

"It does mean…something."

"Listen to me for a second," Kagome said forcefully, pointing to herself. "I may not be an expert but by being there I know some things about this era, and I've learned from being here with Inuyasha. I've been told enough to get this place. Me and Inuyasha, we may have Kikyou between us but I know we're connected….

How else do you think he gets through that well? Ever think it was because of that jewel you made—? If that were the case, Sango and the others could too because they're also on a hunt for it! So you don't even sit here and tell me that it's your special little jewel—which is causing all of this in the first place—that let's all this stuff happen.

In the end, if we were to reconnect or not, I would suspect he'd choose Kikyou over me. They go farther back than I do. But the fact that I even got to meet him, even though it causes all this pain—do you know how happy that makes me?

Do you?

Do you even think that maybe something else, not your stupid jewel, is actually playing a role in this fairy-tale?"

_This girl stood up to _me_—!_

"I suppose…I should tell you that I've found a way to keep in touch with him…."

"_TELL ME_."

"Well first of all…we should probably go somewhere…well, you know, somewhere else. As in, non-living places. Because I'm sure it's going to be so easy to sleep on nothing.

So, as mikos we have the power to go anywhere you've been in the real world, except it will only seem real. And there won't be any people, like if we went to your house your mom and your family wouldn't be there. Just the house."

"Then why don't we go to my house? You've lived in the Sengoku Jidai all your life, correct? Hah, my house will be…like magic." _I kind of said that wrong. The Sengoku Jidai is more magical than any place I've ever been—literally…._

_Geez. Why does this whole thing seem so bizarre…?_

Midoriko stared at Kagome.

_Don't tell her everything—there's no way I can let her know that she's more powerful than me…there's no way…I'm probably wrong, this girl—? Who has probably never felt the pain of war in her life…!_

**5.o5.o5.o**

"Hmm, Kagura…you've really failed me this time."

Naraku stood, but fell back down again. He missed the chair and landed hard on the ground.

_What's wrong with me—!_

_Of course…Kagura was my main incarnation…by killing her, I've grown weaker? Well…I'll have to put my Shikon shards to use…._

(A/N: This part was developed from the old rumor that Naraku had put a lot of himself into Kagura, and many people believed that they were the—or almost the—same person. So, saying, this section is not necessarily true to the storyline but hey, it's my story. And close enough. xD)

**5.o5.o5.o**

Inuyasha had learned, so he did not try to hold back his tears. He let them loose without a care and finally decided to carry Kagome's body back to the others. The pain had stopped, but who knew when it would come back? And he still didn't know the cause of Kagome's death.

Before heading back, however—he wanted to try the well one more time. Everyone thought that the reason they could get through was by the rosary or the jewel, right—? Well, maybe they were wrong….

Inuyasha stepped up to the edge with her body in his arms.

_Please, please work…._

He jumped—

….

_Did it work? I don't want to look…._

But there was no thud.

_I—_

_I made it!_

Inuyasha opened his eyes. From the inside it looked like they'd gone nowhere, but his nose could smell her scent, and her house…her family…and there was a roof. A building. The one in the Sengoku Jidai wasn't inside anything.

He shook a little to rub off the last of the pain's effects and jumped out. He took them both to the tree he always climbed to her window and went into her room from there.

Everything was still normal.

That weird clock was there, her bed was there—her desk.

All like it should be.

Except one thing was missing.

Kagome.

Inuyasha put her on her bed and even tucked her in. Part of him was hoping she'd wake up, thank him, maybe—and go to sleep—but the rest of him knew it was only a wish.

"Inuyasha?"

_Kagome?_

He turned, but, it was only her mother.

"—IS SHE BREATHING?"

"I hate for you to just now find this out…but….Kagome—she—…."

"You know….So, Kagome is…."

"I'm really sorry—," The tears came back to his eyes and poured out, there was no use in holding it back. "I was too stupid to watch her, and…the one moment I left—she got herself hurt…and I can't even live with myself now, because if I had just not gone anywhere—…."

Kagome's mom wiped a tear and hugged him, as if he were her own child…. "It's…it's…fine…I know you would never purposely do anything to hurt her—so….Is there anything else worth knowing…?"

"She just…it's a long story, but she told me to defeat Naraku and get the entire jewel…but—…I just don't know….I don't know about the jewel, but I might have to. I'll definitely get my hands on Naraku and squash him like a bug—_he_ _killed_ _her_." Inuyasha had his fists together, but let his arms relax…he was in her house right now, it was probably better to take it easy. Kagome's mom let him go and she cried a lot more, but tried to act normally. Inuyasha was smarter than that, though. She was probably broken, like a vase.

_Kagome…I'll avenge you, but…._

_I don't know if I can go through with the jewel…._

_Would I really be happy with myself if I decided to use it for some other reason?_

_I just don't want to have any regrets…._

_And your mom is really nice…._

**5.o5.o5.o**

Kagome held the mirror Midoriko had given her earlier. Now they were in her house, and she could view him and even the others through it to see what they were doing, even know what they were thinking. Midoriko seemed more like a housemate than a powerful miko to her, but all was well. She just wished the mirror would let her view Midoriko and hear her thoughts!

She climbed up onto her bed and sat on the edge, only wishing she was really there. But this—this was only an illusion.

But it was a good one.

She had the choice to visit a place owned by a celebrity with everything she could ever want, but her house was more appealing. And this place was like rocket science for Midoriko, anything else probably would have busted her brain.

Kagome looked at the mirror and watched her mom cry, watched Inuyasha say he would avenge her….

And maybe not complete the jewel.

But it was because he didn't want to do anything to make things worse…she understood.

_If Inuyasha brought me back, say if he and Kikyou were really that close again…would I really be happy to be back, or would I rather still be here…? I guess…time will tell._

She looked at Midoriko, who was observing her kitchen.

Or was pretending to be amazed.

_Tch. If I can keep your busy enough I'm sure you won't ever concentrate enough to figure it out…._

_It's not that I don't like you._

_But you might not fully understand what you can do—_

_And you might do something drastic._

_Something that could ruin your life…!_

**5.o5.o5.o**

My mistake in the last chapter, I have not added recaps, only previews. Sorry!

BTW I hope the whole Midoriko thing doesn't seem to cliché, I tried not to let it be by not just saying crap like "I'm all powerful and I will bring you back to life. You get a second chance but if you fail you lose. WHOOHOOO." So you tell me, you're the reader, I have author's eyes. xD

HOMG LONG CHAPTER YAY I'm improving. ;D

Running my website sucks. It's more like a job than a hobby so I might just screw it and write faster and have an LJ and stuff like that. I like that thought. xD I miss the days when I had to use things like that to have a website, no freedom. Because frankly, FREEDOM SUCKS.

BTW I'm on a new mission.

There's this thing called 100 Drawings.

Well.

I'm doing 100 ONESHOTS. But first I need to categorize them. There are different categories for the drawings you make, so I'll take that concept and make stories out of them I suppose.

**I did a word count** of just the story, none of the dividers, none of my notes, and it's exactly 2,084 words. WOOHOO xD x33  
-end VERY LONG personal note-

**In the next chapter**: _Naraku's using a shard…._

_Goodness, this feels like watching a movie, or watching TV…._

_But, Inuyasha…! Don't you realize?_

_.00o0o00._

"_I've never really liked funerals…so if there is anything special you want done, you tell me. If you do that kind of stuff in your era, go ahead…bury her…but I just don't like them because they're always so sad. I honestly am having trouble accepting the fact she's gone in the first place…so, you can take her body because it will probably just make us all even more upset. If you don't want to we'll have someone bury her near Goshinboku, or something, but…otherwise…."_

"_Don't bury her…because, if I use this jewel to bring her back—then, she'll come back in her own body…and…._

_I really don't need her dying twice."_


	6. KJSDHUEIGRYREUE

**My god.**

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm such a retard.

I'm such a procrastinator.

Anyhow. I totally forgot about my story, so…I'll have to put it off even longer. The circumstances are that I have like ten other stories (fanfictions, too! Inuyasha ones!) going on AND now I have to re-read my OWN story because I am such an IDIOT.

BY THE WAY, I know this is against the rules, so once I actually make the chapter I will replace this. Okay?  
(If I actually make the story?)

THANK GUYS I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO THINK I DIED OK O-O

ILY!

* * *

**PS I NEED VOTES**  
Would you rather reading a better-written, longer, and ALIVE story that I'm not _miserable_ making, or one with Kagome dead and me wasting time because I cannot think of a good plot for it? Because I have only thought of the end of it?

-hinthint- 


End file.
